fromthewolfsdenfandomcom-20200213-history
Tommie MacIvor
'Johanna Thomasina 'Joey' Hunter '(born 17th February 1921 in Edinburgh, Scotland) is a main character in From The Wolf's Den. She is the second child and only daughter of Cal Hunter and Stella Galloway. She has a younger brother, Tom. Biography Early Life (1921-1938) Joey was born on 17th February 1921 in Edinburgh, Scotland to Cal and Stella Hunter. Joey was raised in Edinburgh with her family until she was fifteen. Her mother, Stella was killed in a fire, so the Hunter family re-located to Gravesend in Kent. After moving to Gravesend, Joey gets work as a gardener at an all-boys institute and becomes friends with John Mooney, a teacher at the Grimley Institute For Boys and an old friend of her father, Cal. Life in the Women's Land Army (June 1939-November 1940) In early June 1939, the Second Women's Land Army was formed and recruitment got underway. The minimum age was 17 but by this time, Joey had already turned 18. She signed up and was subsequently given an interview and medical test. She enrolled soon after. In July 1939, Joey is sent to Shackleton Farm, a farm on the outskirts of Gravesend belonging to the Shackleton family. Joey cares for the horses, milk the cows and delivers the milk to local houses by pony and trap. She also helps the eldest son, George, with harvesting the wheat and planting potatoes in the fields. Over the course of the summer, Joey and George become extremely close friends. In October 1939, George is conscripted and is forced to go and fight in the army. The Blitz (13th/14th November 1940) ... Aftermath of the War (1945) On 2nd September, the war officially ends. Physical Appearance Joey is described as having very pale skin and quite a medium frame, but she is very strong for her size. She is said to have shoulder-length dark blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Joey is often seen wearing brown dungarees with a leather belt, a collared shirt and wellington boots. She is also often seen in her Land Army uniform (see right) when walking out consisting of a green V-necked long-sleeved ribbed jumper which was worn over a fawn aertex shirt, with the WLA tie for formal wear. On her head, she would wear a brown felt porkpie-style hat. Joey would also wear laced brown brogue shoes, baggy brown corduroy breeches and knee length fawn socks. On occasions, Joey would wear a navy blue nautical sailors dress (see left). It is a mid-length dress with a traditional white sailors collar with navy stripe trims and quarter length sleeves designed with the same pattern. The dress is buttoned down to the waist and has a navy belt. Personality and Traits Joey is a very strong, selfless, hard-working, headstrong and courageous individual who is quite the tomboy. As a child, Joey was very rebellious and got into various fights with boys at her school. She doesn't mind getting dirty doing work and doesn't care what people think about her boy-like habits such as hunting and mucking out stables. Growing up, the vast majority of Joey's closest friends were boys and so she grew up around their hobbies. She has a very thick skin and is very tough and she isn't afraid to stand up for herself. Joey always puts the people she cares about before herself which leaves her almost forgetting to think about herself. Joey is a quite over-protective character at times, especially when in the company of her family or friends. At times, it seems that Joey sees Stefan as a close resemblance to her brother, perhaps explaining why she is so over-protective of him. Relationships Family Cal Hunter Joey's relationship with her father has varied somewhat over the course of her life. Growing up, she was extremely close to her father and they would do everything together. Joey was always a bit of a tomboy, much to her mothers' disapproval, but Cal always told his daughter to be who she wants to be and not to change for anyone - a piece of advice she keeps close. After Stella's deaths, Cal, Joey and Tom moved to Gravesend where Cal's father, Ivar lived to start a completely new life together. Cal began drinking heavily after the disaster that killed his wife and eventually ends up gravely ill. By this point, it's 1938 where we first meet Joey in the novel, working as a gardener to provide for her family. Cal can't work because of his drinking problems, so Joey and her grandfather, Ivar, work day and night to look after Cal and Tom. Cal becomes a very angered man who occasionally results to violence if he doesn't hear what he wants to hear, but the truth is, Cal is an extremely broken man who is in desperate need of help. Joey is very overprotective of her father as she understands why he is struggling, but she is desperate for him to be there for her, but more specifically her younger brother, Tom. Joey feels more alone than she ever has, but her father is drinking himself into an early grave and she can't face any more pain of losing someone she loves. Stella Galloway Joey never particularly had a close relationship with her mother, Stella. She was very much a traditionalist whereas Joey never particularly took to tradition. Stella always wanted a daughter to brought up the way 'that they should be', wearing dresses and fluttering their eyelashes at young men, but Joey did not take to this. Stella wanted Joey to leave this 'tomboy' phase as soon as possible, but Cal didn't agree. He always believed that Joey should be who she wants to be. Joey's constant rebellion against the norm did not impress Stella at all and led them to have a very rocky relationship consisting of barely speaking and if they did, it would be arguing. Ivar Hunter Joey's grandfather and her best friend growing up. Ivar and his granddaughter have a very close relationship. They understand each other and trust each other with their lives. They both watch each other's backs and have a good laugh together but most importantly they work together to provide for their family. Tom Hunter Tom is a very sweet boy if not a little rebellious just like his elder sister. Tom confides in Joey a lot and trusts her fully. Joey taught him how to ride a horse and how to use a rifle for when they go hunting together and as their father drifted away, Joey and Tom got closer. Tom looks up to Joey very much as a mother figure. Tom has insecurities and is quite emotional at times but Joey tries her very best to make him feel as secure and as happy as possible. John Mooney After moving to London for university, Joey's father, Cal became close friends with one of the teaching students, John. Growing up, Joey drifts away from her father, but becomes closer to her grandfather, Ivar, and John. John is like an uncle to Joey and Tom. George Shackleton Stefan Gundelach Shackleton Family Alexander Shackleton Maria Shackleton Freddie Shackleton Leon Shackleton Henry Shackleton Cedric Shackleton Charlotte Shackleton Land Girls Molly Thomson Aaron Riggs Gideon Mallory Ebenezer Finch Euphemia Scarborough Harry Gunning Etymology * Johanna's nickname, Joey, actually came from a grave in Oldshoremore, Sutherland, from a woman called Johan 'Joey', after the author holidayed there and thought the name was perfect for the character. * The surname Hunter is of Scottish origins. * Johanna's birthday is 17th February which is Marc Marquez' birthday, the authors favourite MotoGP rider. Category:Land Girls